


[Podfic] Double Delight

by Jinxy



Series: Mating Games Podfics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Facials, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rimming, Sex Toys, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:09:02] | Podfic of sapphirescribe's fic <i><strong>Double Delight</strong></i>.</p><p>Derek, Peter and Stiles have a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Double Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Delight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827624) by [sapphirescribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013060706.zip) [8.3MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013060707.zip) [4.8MB]

Length: 9:02

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to sapphirescribe for granting permission to record this Mating Games fic:)
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
